


This Is Who You Are

by Reggie_live101



Series: Shepard Legacy [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Earthborn (Mass Effect), Eventual Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Minor Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Paragade (Mass Effect), Post-Mass Effect 3, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Pre-Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Renegon (Mass Effect), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Shakarian - Freeform, Smut, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Vanguard (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reggie_live101/pseuds/Reggie_live101
Summary: >Disclaimer< somewhat discontinued.>Disclaimer< still a work in progress. Once I do get back to writing this, I'm planning (hopefully) on doing some aspects in the mass effect trilogy. This part is going to have all 3 games written into it.Never in her wildest dreams - and they were pretty wild - would she become the first human specter, never would she of dreamt that she would be hunting a rouge specter and she never would of dreamt that she would have a strong friendship with a TurianThis is going to be pre ME1 through till the Normandy blows up.





	1. Dog tags

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapter might be short, I'm trying to get it so its more about quality not quantity.  
> There's going to be a bit of Shakarian, at first its going to be a strong friendship, eventually blossoms! :3
> 
> I cant guarantee that the chapters will be a weekly thing but i will upload them as soon as i finish and edit them.

 

> **_2175_ **
> 
> **_Citadel_ **
> 
> **_Presidium_ **
> 
> **_April 11 th _ **
> 
>  

Shepard was on shore leave at the citadel. She was going to be celebrating her 21st birthday with a few people she knew. However before she could even relax she had to go do some errands.

 

It wasn’t the first time she had been on the citadel, she had been here a few times when the alliance ship she was on docked to get supplies, however she still hasn’t seen the whole citadel.

 

Shepard was wearing a plan dark grey tank top, with a black unzipped hoodie. She had dark coloured combat pants that tucked in her combat boots She had finished most of her errands but had one left, she had to get a package for Sha'ira, – _the consort_ – from one of the alliance soldiers, he couldn’t do it himself after being seriously injured from one of the missions they had just finished.

 

Shepard was running back to the docks when she had ran around the corner when she suddenly fell flat on her ass, her head connected to something hard and metal. When she hit her head it felt like something pierced her skull. Shepard moved her hand up to her head, she could feel a bit of blood.

 

“>TT<” Shepard shot her head up with a pissed off look. “What the fuc-“

 

When she looked up her eyes where met with a sapphire blue that stopped her train of thought.  There was a Turian in blue and black armor with a nice shade of blue on his face, acting as markings. He was standing above her and from where she was sitting he looked intimidating. That was something she hated.

 

He put out his hand to help her up. Shepard reluctantly grabbed his hand, she has had a few one night stands with Turians before, but the 3 fingers was still a weird feeling for her. His grip was so firm. He pulled her up, as she stood up she was unexpectedly close to him. She had looked up her face was quite close, her cheeks went a little red and she quickly stepped back a bit.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking were I was going. Are you all right?  His voice was so mesmerizing.

 

“I…uh.” She cleared her throat “sorry it was my fault, I wasn’t looking were I was going.” She put her hand back on her head and noticed that the bleeding had stop and that she had a small horizontal cut.

 

Trust me to it my head on the pointiest part of his armor! She thought privately.

 

Shepard opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her Omni-tool beeped, reminder her that she was running late.

 

“Shit! Sorry I have to go.” She went around the armored Turian and ran off. “Sorry again for running into you” she shouted back, then she was gone.

 

The Turian was about to carry on walking when something on the floor caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the military looking dog tags. “Erin Shepard” he muttered to himself.

 

The Turian officer looked back and realized that she had already gone, he decided that he try and keep an eye out for her, but if not then he would hand then into an alliance officer. Whichever one came first. He was running late for a meeting himself and he went on his way.

 

\--------------------------

 

Shepard had delivered the package to Sha'ira. She didn’t really like going into the consorts place, all the eyes on her as she walked around. Last time she was there and she was in civvies, one of their clients thought she was a new girl, he put his hand on her lower back and she spun round and pouched him in the face… caused quite a seen that day.

 

She was walking back to her apartment that Anderson said she could use while she was on the citadel. Anderson had been like a father figure for her though these past few years. She was very grateful for everything him – _and the alliance_ – had done for her.

 

Shepard was making her way up to the cab area when she put her hand on her chest, just a little above her cleavage looking for her dog tags that she usually fiddles with. However she stopped dead in her track when she couldn’t feel them. She pulled at her top to look down her chest – _she got a few weird looks for that_ – the she pattered herself down.

 

“Dammit!” she hissed as she realized that she didn’t have her dog tags.

 

She stood there, her body filled with both dread and anger, dread that she had lost her dog tags – again – and anger for not getting her chain fixed like she was supposed to do, but like always other – _peoples_ – problems came up that demanded her attention.

 

Shepard stood there thinking back, trying to think where they might have come off. Then it hit her.

 

“Shit, they must of come off when I ran into that Turian officer” she turned around and ran as fast as she could – _which was pretty fast_ –. Growing up on the streets had made her body more agile and she had honed her reflexes. She had to be fast to run away from people who would do her harm, she had to be flexible to get out of tight corners – _literally_ – and she had to be agile for going across building that she wasn’t supposed to, just to get stuff so she could survive.

 

\------------------------

 

It had been hours and she still couldn’t find him. Going to C-Sec was a bust since she didn’t know his name. Couldn’t really go in there asking to see a Turian with blue markings on his face could I? Shepard thought to herself.

 

She had made her way to a park area, there where children playing, Asari, Turian, some Salarians, hell even a few humans. The par area was quite big, it had massive field with claiming frames, the park itself looked over the water with a big guide riling so the people couldn’t go over it. There where trees scattered around, some sakura trees and a few normal ones. The sakura trees were out in full bloom and they looked stunning.

 

Shepard saw an empty bench and threw herself on it, with her arm draped over her face, covering her eyes. Shepard’s chest was rising and falling from running everywhere, she was covered in a bit of sweat, but that she could deal with.

 

\----------------------

 

Shepard moved her arms from her head and slowly sat up, the park was completely empty of children, it only had a handful of people still in it. There was an Asari and a human couple walking by the small lake.

 

“Must be nice to have someone” she mumbled to herself. She sounded envious. Shepard had a sad looked to her, she shook her head, slapping her cheeks gently to try and snap her out of her thoughts.

 

She had no idea how long she was out for, but from looking at the park and how empty it was, she must have been out for a while.

 

“Shit, it’s that time!” she was gobbed smacked, she had been lying there for nearly 3 hours.

 

“Fuck better get going, meeting Alenko and the rest soon.” With that she stood up making her way to the elevator.

 

As it came, she stepped in and rested on the riling looking at the breath-taking view as she went up. However her thoughts always went to morbid and dark places. Such as, but not limited to, wondering how long it would take to hit the floor or if the windows where easy to smash someone threw them.

 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t know the lift had stopped and someone stepping in, she turned around to step out when she collided with whoever just stepped in.

 

Shepard stumbled back a bit, pressed herself on the riling with one arm holding onto it while the other rubbed her injured head. She was cursing under her breath and looked up with irritation, but then the anger left her. Her eyes met with the same sapphire blue – _it was the kind of blue, were you could lose yourself_ – that stopped her mid-sentence, and they’ve seemed to have done it again.

 

It was the same Turian officer she ran into earlier.

 

She had her hand on her bruised head – _luckily the Medi-gel was still holding_ – “Heh, I really need to stop running into you” the tone in her voice was soft.

 

The Turian let out a slight laugh. “If you keep running into me, my armor will be red and black” 

 

Shepard let out a slight laugh and leaned back with her hand still on her head and one arm on the railing. _Dammit, I feel a headache coming on. I haven’t even had any alcohol yet!_

 

As she stood there the Turian pulled out her dog tags and dangled them in front of her. Relive and joy swept across Shepard face. She smiled showing some of her white teeth and got them off him and placed them in her pocket.

 

“You had them all this time? Was you looking for me?” she grinned and had a playful tone to her voice.

 

“N-no, I was quite busy today and I was going to head off to one of the alliance ship to hand them in.” he rubbed his neck as he replied.

 

“Ha, I’m joking. But thanks anyway. I really need to get a new chain for them”

 

“No problem”

 

“So” she crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess you know my name, so what’s yours?”

 

He hesitated for but a moment. “Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian”

 

“>TT<, well it’s nice to know the name of the Turian I keep running into” she smiled and offered her hand out so shake.

 

He looked down and shook hers, his grip was still firm. He smiled, well the Turian equivalent of a smile anyway.

 

Shepard opened her mouth to speak again but – _like always_ – was cut off by her Omni-tool screaming at her indicting she had places to be.

 

She let out a lengthy sigh and made her way to the door. “Sorry I have to run”

 

“Hopefully not into me” he had a hind of sass in his voice.

 

“HA” she smiled, – _god she had never genially smiled like this!_ – Shepard walked out. “Nice meeting you” she replied.

 

“You to” he sounded genuine, then the elevators doors closed.  


	2. Purgatory

 

 

> _**Shepard's (Anderson's) Apartment** _
> 
>  

Shepard had finally got back to the apartment, she threw herself through the doors and chucked her boots off to the side and made her way up the stairs, heading for the shower.

 

Shepard had thrown her cloths on the floor, they were like a breadcrumb trail, leading up to the shower. She turned the shower on and lukewarm water came out.

 

As she stepped in, the water danced over her body. It was so heavenly. Her body was well toned – _not extremely muscularly_ – but she still had curves, however her body did sport some horrible scars.

 

She had a nasty looking scar running across her abdomen, it started at her left hip bone (middle of the bone) going across her belly button stopping just at her _false ribs_. She traced it with her fingers, clenching her white teeth together as she did. When she looks at it, all she saw was fucking betrayal.

 

Shepard brushed her figures through her conditioned wet hair. As she was rinsing it she touched the back of her neck and as she did she stopped. She stood there feeling the back of her neck, what she felt made painful memoires resurface.

 

She had a scar like brand mark on the back of her neck. She got it from when she was in the _Reds_.

 

“ _Their property_.” She quietly mumbled, lost in thought.

 

She stood there for a moment or two. “>TT<” she shook her head and got back to rinsing her hair.

 

Shepard’s body was covered in scars, ranging from all sorts, gunshot wounds, burn makes, blade scars and such.  She had a nasty looking gunshot wound on her left shoulder and right thigh. She had a scar on her bottom lip from getting a lot of busted up lips – _she really liked her fights_ – she had a scar on her left eye brow as well. Shepard had scared knuckles, some from punching stuff, usually to calm her anger. The others were from getting into so many fights. She was _quite_ the trouble maker growing up.

 

Shepard also had faintish scars running up the inside of her forearms and front her thighs, they were… self-inflicted. It was one of the ways she dealt with all the shit, when she was growing up on earth, but she hasn’t done it since Suzan caught her back when she was living on Mindor. After that she found other ways, she was always good at art and she used that as a way to cope.

 

Sure the Turians she had slept with liked the most of the scars – _even some Asari’s. not may human males like them tho_ –, hell even she liked a few. But she didn’t like every scar on her body, and she would always try and find a way to hide them if possible.

 

After about 10 minutes in such lavish heaven, she left the shower. She wrapped a small towel around her head and a bigger one around her body just stopping under her knees. Shepard made her way to the wardrobe with her Onmi-tool beeping at her.

 

“Shepard! Hey!” Jade shouted with excitement.

 

“Hey Jade” Shepard replied as she looked though the wardrobe.

 

“I should be at yours in about 40 minutes”.

 

“Great, once you get here just come in, I should of left it open.”

 

Shepard pulled out 2 dresses and she did she let out a sigh.

 

“What you sighing at Shep?  Jade was looking at her through her Omni-tool but she was trying to drive at the same time.

 

“I don’t know why you put it on a screen chat, your too busy driving.” Shepard was facing the wardrobe holding the dresses while her Omni-tool was on the bed.

 

“Can’t help it, its habit” she laughed. “Well I’m getting out in a min, had to pick Evens up.” Jade had parked, stepping out.

 

Shepard turned around placing the two dresses on the bed while pulling off the towel from her head. Her hair was somewhat wet still and a complete mess. She dragged her fingers though it pulling the wet knots out, her hair looked like a darker shade of black when wet. Her hair was a bit long as well just stopping at the nape of her neck.

 

“Do I really have to wear a dress” she sounded so desperate. She looked at Jade and tried giving her the puppy dog eyes.

 

“YES, it’s your 21st birthday for crying out loud!” Though the Omni-tool Jade was making her way through a lobby and heading to an elevator. “Show me them?”

 

“Ugh” Shepard reluctantly showed her them.

 

There was a skin tight black boobtube, sleeveless dress that stopped about mid-thigh. It was a stunning dress that brought out your curves.

 

The other was a standard dress, it was lose fitting style mini dress that wasn’t exactly flattering, it stopped just above her knees and was a nasty shade of yellow that made you want to be sick.

 

Well that’s what Shepard thought anyway.

 

“Hum, go for the black one it’ll bring out yeah curves” Jade had a smirk on her face.

 

“Ugh” Shepard put the yellow one back in the wardrobe.

 

* * *

 

Sometime had passed and Jade and Evens had entered Shepard’s temporary apartment.

 

Jade was wearing a black pencil mini skirt with a white crop top with her brown hair in a messy bun. Evens was wearing blue jeans with rips in and a styled short sleeved button shirt.

 

“SHEP!” Jade shouted as she and Evens walked into the apartment

 

“JUST COME UP STAIRS” Shepard shouted back.

 

Evens waited down in the kitchen drinking a beer, while Jade went upstairs with 2 beers in her hands.

 

Jade walked into the main bedroom and looked around the room until she saw Shepard walk out of the bathroom, pulling at her dress. Shepard had soft smokey eye shadow, they brought out her green/blue eyes.

 

“Wow Shep, you look amazing” Jade gave Shepard her the bottle.

 

Shepard had a bitter look on her face. “I freckin’ hate dresses…” Shepard put the cold bottle to her smooth lips and drank.

 

“Come on, Kaidan and Scott are already at Purgatory.

 

They walked down stairs to meet Evans who was gawking at her.

 

“Staring won't give you the power to see through my clothes.” She had a sassy tone to her voice.

 

Evens looked away blushing a bit while Jade sniggered. Shepard made her way down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, placing her empty beer bottle down on the side.

 

“Right, everyone ready?” Shepard smiled a little and they all made their way to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

> _**Purgatory** _

 

Purgatory was thriving. There where all sorts of species here. There was a Salarian being sick near the railing with a human and an Asari standing next to him holding his stuff. There were 3 Turians walking to the elevator, they were holding up there friend who would of face planted the floor from being too pissed. There was 2 C-Sec officers standing near the elevator keeping an eye out for trouble, however they usually walked around both the VIP are and the main entrance.

 

Shepard, Jade and Evens had arrived, they made their way into the club, music blasting, vibrating through the entire place, you could feel your own body vibrating with it.

 

They made their way to the bar where they spot Alenko and Scott.

 

“Hey Shepard” Alenko spoke with a husky Canadian voice.

 

“Hey guys!” Scott shouted, already pissed.

 

Shepard greeted them with a warm smile. “Guys, how long have you been waiting?”

 

“About 10 minutes” Alenko replied.

 

“Sorry for the wait, we had to walk the rest of the way.” Shepard crossed her arms and gave a look to Jade.

 

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault”.

 

“You where the one who insulted the cab driver” Evens interrupted as he drank his drink he just ordered.

 

Jade opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Shepard had smile on her face and sat down at the empty seat at the bar next to Kaidan.

 

As they all got there drinks they made their way to and empty booth that was placed at the corner of the room. Shepard was sat in the middle of Kaidan and Evens with Jade and Scott sitting at the ends of the seats.

 

Shepard leaned back in the comfy seat downing her drink, it wasn’t enough to get her buzzed tho, she had always had a good tolerance for alcohol. But tonight she want to completely go at it, she hadn’t had a night off with… _friends?_ Before.

 

Jade suddenly stood up, glass in hand. “Right!” they turned their head to look at her. “Shepard, I may not have known you for ages, but you have become one of my closets and dearest friends! My live would be boring without you! I love yeah babes!” Jade had a massive smile on her face. She was wobbling a bit as well, properly a bit tipsy – _she had always been a light weight_ –.

 

Shepard smiled at her. “Thanks Jade that means a lot...” Shepard looked at her glass lost in thought when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She looked up and saw Kaidan looking at her with puppy dog eyes – _those damn puppy eyes!_ – staring at her.

 

“Everything alright Shepard?”  He asked sincerely.

 

“No, my glass is empty!” she forced a smile onto her face, and he seemed to have bought it.

 

Jade and Evens laughed with Kaidan wearing a smile, Scott was too busy drinking.

 

* * *

 

Later into the night and a _lot_ of drinks later, everyone was having a good time. Jade was flirting with a nice looking man at the bar while Evens was dancing with Scott.  Shepard had gone to the bar to get another drink with Kaidan not far behind, she could feel him looking at her all night long. Shepard had heard rumors that he had a thing for her, but he had always been a caring person, and right now she was _way_ too drunk to do anything about it, in case it went to places that… she might regret.

 

Shepard was about to order another drink for herself when Kaidan stepped in.

 

“Let me get that for you”

 

“Its fine Kaidan, you’ve all – _especially you_ – have been buying me drink all night long” Shepard leaned on the bar.

 

Some human males where staring at her all night long and she could see them from the corner of her eye, looking at her up and down. They looked quite drunk and had a perverted look on their faces. Shepard thought this was funny, she was used to people looking at her like that.

 

“No, it’s your birthday! I’m gonna buy you a drink!” before Shepard could say anything he had already ordered her the drink.

 

Shepard stood up with her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side a bit. Kaidan had her drink in hand with a funny drunk smile on his face.

 

“>TT<” Shepard unfolded her arms and got the drink of him, with she had a smile on her face.

 

“Thanks” she had a soft tone to her voice. Kaidan smiled and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

 

Shepard sat at one of the seats and looked around the room drinking her drink. She was watching the 3 humans from the corner of her eye, she could see them trying to egg on one of them to go and talk to her. Suddenly Jade came running at her.

 

“Heeey, Sheparrrrd.” Her words where a little slurred.

 

“Jade… what’s up” Shepard had a slight smile on her face.

 

Jade swayed a bit and hiccupped, Shepard had to hold on to her arms to stop her from swaying.

 

“I’ve… met someone.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he’s the one I was talking to earlier on. I’m going back to his”

 

Shepard let out a slight sigh. “Be careful, okay?” Shepard sounded genuine.

 

“SHEPARD! I know how to handle myself” she sounded insulted.

 

“I know Jade”

 

Jade let out a drunken sigh. “I will shepard” Jade turned around.

 

“Have a nice time Jade!” Shepard shouted.

 

Jade turned back with a smile across her face, Shepard gave her the thumbs up, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

 

Shepard downed the rest of her drink. “Damn, that one was a strong one” Shepard was quite drunk – _she_ _liked it_ –, however not too drunk not to know what’s happening. She hadn’t been like this in ages. It was nice to have time off and relax.

 

Shepard was still sat down when she leaned back placing her elbows on the bar watching people dancing.

 

She had completely forgot about the human males, which was until one of them was standing in front of her.

 

“Heeey” his words her pretty slurred, swaying in the breeze.

 

“Hey” Shepard was trying to focuses but she couldn’t, too much alcohol.

 

“Y-you know, you’re very sexy” he stood in front of her, looking her up and down.

 

Shepard laugh a little, and he sat beside her. Shepard sat up looking at him, the lighting was pretty bad and she couldn’t see what he looked like properly.

 

He placed his hand on her thigh slowly moving it up. “You know, we could go somewhere quiet.”

 

Shepard looked unamused. “The only place you’ll be going is 6 feet under if you don’t remover your hand”.

 

This had taken him back, and he slowly removed him hand, at this time Kaidan had returned.

 

“Shepard, everything alright?”

 

“Everything’s good,” Shepard stood up and they made their way to the dance floor.

 

“H-hey, wait” the drunken man shouted for her but was drowned out by the beat of the club.

 

Kaidan and Shepard disappeared into the crowd, after a few moments of swimming though the crowd trying to find Scott and Evans, they found them. They were dancing, pretty weirdly to add to that as well.

 

“Oh, Jade’s gone home with some bloke she was flirting with.” Shepard had to shout into Kaidan’s ear due to the music.

 

Shepard had pressed her body onto his as she talked to him, as she did she could feel the warmth of him. Kaidan had placed his hand on her mid back, she didn’t mind him doing this, she had known him for a while and he was her, _friend._

“She’ll be fine. She’s always been able to handle herself” he replied.

 

Shepard let out and laugh and she stepped away from him and started to dance – _embarrassingly_ – with Evans, Scott and Kaidan. However she didn’t seem to mind right now, hell she was enjoying herself.

 

They danced the night away.

 

* * *

 

Shepard and Scott had gotten separated from Kaidan and Evans. They ended up outside due to Scott puking his guts out.

 

Shepard sighed as she leaned on the railing, she had taken off the horrible high heels and left them on the floor. Scott was on his hands and knees making noises, his head was in a bucket one of the bouncers had given them.

 

Shepard was wobbling a bit. “Are y-you okay?” she slurred out.

 

He only put his hand up to say that he’s fine.

 

Shepard snickered to herself.

 

They stood there for about a moment, hell it felt like forever. Suddenly she needed to go to the toilet.

 

“Scott, I need the toilet, will you be okay if I go.”

 

“Ye – Bleaaaarehhhh” you could hear the chunks hit the bottom of the bucket splashing in the vomit already in there. This almost made Shepard throw up.

 

Shepard patted him on the shoulder and forced herself to walk straight, back into the club.

 

Shepard had finished and was washing her hands. She made her way out of the club, music still deafening and people were still having a good time.

 

Shepard got outside when she saw the 3 men who were staring at her a while ago.

 

Shepard just walked passed them, but as she did the one from earlier had ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

 

“HEY!” he shouted.

 

Shepard quickly turned around she was about to punch him, but she properly would have missed.

 

“Do you mind!” she brushed his hand of her shoulder.

 

“C’mon, like I said earlier, we could have some fun. Me and the boys are looking for a good time.”

 

Now Shepard had gotten a better look at him, he looked horrible, greasy dark blond hair missing teeth – _a total looker!_ –. The way he and his friends where dressed was bad enough, the clothes looked like they hadn’t been washed and he smelt of 2 weeks’ worth of B.O.

 

She stepped back a bit, the one in front of her smiled a little and he had some missing teeth, hell the ones in his mouth looked like they were going to fall out. She could tell what they wanted. She’s seen the looked they had been giving her, oh she knows those look all too well… she fucking hates it.

 

“I’d rather fuck a Krogan, hell they smell better to” Shepard spoke dryly and she walked away.

 

This just seemed to have pissed him off, him and his 2 friends followed her. Shepard walked back to Scott, he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He was sat on the floor and resting against the glass part of the railing. Unfortunately Scott was sat in a corner a bit away from the clubs entrance and away from everyone – _awesome place to get jumped!_ – And Shepard could feel them following her.

 

Shepard got closer to Scott and as she did they had grabbed her wrist, _hard_. They yanked her back and pinned her against a wall, it was the blond one.

 

He was so close to her face she thought she was going to vomit. The other two was standing behind him with smirks on their faces.

 

Shepard looked _so_ unamused.

 

* * *

 

Kaidan and Evens had come out of the club and they were looking round for Shepard and Scott.

 

“Where… did you last see them?” Evens drunkenly spoke.

 

“I don’t remember…” Kaidan replied.

 

Without waring someone came flying over, crashing to the ground. Kaidan and Evans just stood there shocked. Everyone around them just stood there laughing at them and having a good time. Apart from laughing they didn’t seem to care really, then again it was a club, they properly see it all the time.

 

The man on the floor was completely out of it, then another on came flying over hitting the wall and crashing to the ground.

 

Kaidan and Evens looked over to the direction they came come from and saw Shepard glowing purple/blue, she had an aggravated look to her and she walked towards a man who was quivering on the floor.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to have fun <3” she had a playful sarcastic tone to her voice.

 

“P-please… d-don’t I didn’t mean” he was shaking in his boots.

 

She smiled, evilly and she went to go for him, but as she did his pissed himself and ran off.

 

“HA” the glowing faded and she looked over to Kaidan and Evans who both looked dumb founded. She walked up to them.

 

“Guys”

 

“Shepard… what did you do?” Evans asked.

 

“I was defending myself” she laughed drunkenly.

 

Kaidan sighed and Shepard laughed and threw herself on him in a somewhat hug kinda movement.

 

“Right grab Scott, we need to get out of here before we get caught” she stood up and she had a seriousness tone to her voice.

 

“Wait, what do you mean by, _we_ ” Kaidan asked unsurely. Evans piggybacked Scott and walked back to him.

 

Shepard didn’t say anything and just gave him a mischievous smirk. Shepard had her heels in her hands and they walked away from purgatory.

 

“HEY! WAIT!” they turned around and saw a human bouncer standing above the blond haired one with 2 C-Sec officers checking on the other one.

 

“Shit!” Shepard had ran off with Kaidan and Evens not far behind.  The bouncer had ran after them but as he did all you could hear was Kaidan complaining and Shepard laughing, they manged to get in the lift and it had gone way before the bouncer had reached the elevator.

 

They decided to go back to Shepard’s temp apartment, due to them not really having a place to stay. Well apart from the shit they had come on.

 

Evens had put Scott on the massive sofa, his top had dry vomit on it, Shepard had taken his top off and threw a blanket on him.

 

There was three oversized king beds, two on the top floor, at either end of the place and one on the bottom floor. Shepard had already gone up stairs bare footed. She had a skip to her walk and she went up and started humming to herself.

 

Kaidan followed up since Evens had claimed the downstairs bed for himself.

 

“Have a nice time upstairs with Shepard” he had a playful tone to his voice but Kaidan just shrugged it off.

 

As he got upstairs he saw Shepard had taken off her dress and stood there in her bra and knickers.

 

Kaidan stood there in shock he had never seen her near enough naked before, he saw how scarred her body was well, suddenly he turned around his face bright red. Shepard hadn’t even seen him, he quickly made his way to the other bedroom.

 

As he got in there he had taken his clothes off and washed himself up. But once his head hit that pillow, it was lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the views means a lot ^.^


End file.
